


Left.

by cherxcola



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, We die like Wilbur, chéri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherxcola/pseuds/cherxcola
Summary: He left you.ʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴍᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ sɪɴᴄᴇ sᴜɪᴄɪᴅᴇ, sᴇʟғ ʜᴀʀᴍ, ғɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ/ғɪɢʜᴛs, sᴛʀᴏɴɢ ʟᴀɴɢᴜᴀɢᴇ, ᴇᴛᴄTubbo would never leave Tommy, right? Would he actually? Is he actually gone now. I thought he cared for me. Tubbo?
Relationships: None they’re real fucking people sickos
Kudos: 11





	1. Denial

"He left you."

" Tubbo would never leave me, right?" Thats all I could think about all night, would tubbo actually leave me? I don't know anymore, I mean hell we've been friends since Phil found him in the box.. He wouldn't leave a friend, no a family member. Right? My head just hurts thinking about. 

Dream keeps sneaking up on me, he's my only friend right now though. Ranboo's one as well, he doesn't come as much as dream does though; he always says it's because the others think he might go rogue and kill everyone and leave. No wonder why he's always tired and has the ankle bracelet thing on his leg. Supposedly Dream doesn't know about, I hope he isn't apart of it. 

Tomorrow 

Dream has been coming around a lot more, he says he is worried about me but it seems more like stalking in a way. Ranboo always asks how I am feeling though and Dream really just comes to see if I'm still here in a way. I mean hell I don't understand it, why would I leave if nobody else likes me? Sometimes I just feel like ending things. I've never told anyone, they'll think I'm just some wimp if I did I bet. But everything has been harder to do, I don't want to be here anymore. Ranboo and Dream are only pitying me, they don't actually care. THeydontcareTHEydontcareTHEYdontcareTHEYDontcareTHEYDOntcareTHEYDONtcareTHEYDONTcareTHEYDONTCareTHEYDONTCAreTHEYDONTCAReTHEYDONTCARETHEYDONTCARETHEYDONTCARETHEYDONTCARETHEYDONTCAREThey don't care.. They really don't. 

"TOMMY?" The voice of Ranboo had called me. "YOU SAID YOU NEEDED CLOTHES SO I BROUGHT YOU SOME SWEATPANTS AND A HOODIE" shit Ranboo wrong time to fucking come on over...


	2. Help me

"TOMMY?"

"IM OVER HERE DIPSHIT" I yelled, don't know why but Ranboo can almost never remember which tent is mine. Ranboo had quickly walked over to me "I'm sorry Tommy I don't know why I always forget which tent is yours.. heh" Ranboo always looks the other way when talking to everyone, I think he hates eye contact but he never told anyone anything about him; so we don't really know much about him to be honest. "It's fine, I might as well just label which tent is mine" I had laughed while saying that, kind of funny, heh. "Anyways, here's the clothes that you ask for" Ranboo always smiles when he talks, I almost wish I wasn't faking all of mine but I don't want to worry him. "Well I have to go, the others will notice if I'm gone too long but I'll be back tomorrow alright?" Ranboo had said actually looking me in the eyes this time, wow. "Oh uh yeah that's fine." His eyes are actually really scary now that I think about it. "Anyways I'm going now. See ya."

Hour Later

Shit this is pretty high up.. Sorry Ranboo, Sorry Dr-, wait. Why should I be sorry for Dream? He's the one who fucking made me so depressed. What the FUCK!!? SHIT I DONT HAVE MY TOOLS. Alright, there's water down there.. it'll hurt a bit but if I just try to forget about it and not belly flop I'll survive this fall. Right? 

"SHIT THAT HURT"

Well now I'm here in the water, cold as fuck. Dream didn't care, he never did. Stupid of me to think he did huh, I mean he literally fucking left me that note. That note, never mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 289 words  
> Thank you all for the support it means a lot to me!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o


	3. It’s Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’ll be alright Tommy

Dream didn't care

Shit it's cold, where the fuck- "Tommy?" Fuck Ranboo's here. "Heyy Ranboo." Shit did that sound fake? I don't care. "What's that large tower and why are- oh." Ranboo had seemed lost in his thought so I guess I'll take this time to get the fuck out. "Why did you try to do it?" To be honest that question kind of shocked me. "I mean, uh I don't want to talk about it." Shit I think I sounded rude, why do I care? "That's normal, if you ever do I'll be here though alright?" "Alright.." shit I sound so weak right now, fuck I'm cold as hell as well. "Let's get you in some warmer clothes alright, then we'll go to Techno and Phi" what- First Phil and I are on okay terms but Techno and I aren't, and how does Ranboo know Techno and Phil? "You coming? You already got all my clothes dirty so we'll just head on over, alright?"

40 minutes later

"FUCK ITS COLD" shit it's so fucking cold I might freeze my ass off shit- "I've offered my coat so many times already Tommy.." "I DONT NEED IT" "ᴼᴷᴬᵞ.." "Hm?" What the fuck did that bitch say. "Nothing Tommy just lets go." Ranboo has a shitty attitude going on right now, fuck him. "Here's his house alright." How did we get here that fast- I'd expect Ranboo to at least get a little lost- "Earth to Tommy." Shit I spaced out- how long for though I did t even think about much.. "I'm here I'm here dipshit" fuck I bet Techno or Phil is going to walk on out and greet Ranb- "Hello Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 282 words  
> Thank you all for the support it truly does mean a lot to me :DD I hope you all have Ana amazing day/night! Byeee


	4. I’m Here

"Welcome Home Theseus"

"Hello Tommy." Oh shit, Phil I honestly thought he'd say hi to Ranboo first. "Hey Phil" fuck I should've said dad maybe then he wouldn't be as mad, but I left a long time ago with Wilbur- "I've been worried about you, I hope you know that" "Yeah yeah.." fuck I bet he's lying right, does Phil lie to me? "Tommy, you alright you started to panic a bit" shit thank god for Ranboo. "I'm fine, I'm fine don't worry about me." They're all babying me, ew.  
"Alright Phil, Tommy I have to go now they'll notice if I'm gone too long." And Ranboo then teleported away. WAIT HE FUCKING TELEPORTED AWAY WHAT THE SHIT "I'm guessing you never knew that Ranboo had survived endersickness, most die but Ranboo was pretty lucky." Phil had said while looking back my way, shit I'm actually getting kind of nervous. "Come on in, we'll get you some new, warmer clothes" I honestly forgot how sweet Phil is, that's honestly kind of sad since he's my dad.. "Sure, it is pretty cold" I nervously laughed out, shit it's cold though

TECHNO POV POGGG

"Techno?" Huh? It must be Phil. "Hallo." "I have Tommy with me." Dang it, I thought I lost him years ago. "Heyy Technoo" Tommy had said while looking away, he looks worse than usual I hope he's okay. "Well well Tommy, it's been a while." I Technoblade is actually scared to face someone for once, not that he's strong it's just I can tell how much pain he's in. Just like how I used to be.  
"Alright Phil, Tommy I have to go now they'll notice if I'm gone too long." And Ranboo then teleported away. WAIT HE FUCKING TELEPORTED AWAY WHAT THE SHIT "I'm guessing you never knew that Ranboo had survived endersickness, most die but Ranboo was pretty lucky." Phil had said while looking back my way, shit I'm actually getting kind of nervous. "Come on in, we'll get you some new, warmer clothes" I honestly forgot how sweet Phil is, that's honestly kind of sad since he's my dad.. "Sure, it is pretty cold" I nervously laughed out, shit it's cold though

TECHNO POV POGGG

"Techno?" Huh? It must be Phil. "Hallo." "I have Tommy with me." Dang it, I thought I lost him years ago. "Heyy Technoo" Tommy had said while looking away, he looks worse than usual I hope he's okay. "Well well Tommy, it's been a while." I Technoblade is actually scared to face someone for once, not that he's strong it's just I can tell how much pain he's in. Just like how I used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 268 words  
> Small like usually I'm sorry this was going to be a long chapter it was but I'm tired right now but I'll get another chapter out on The End tomorrow I hope.. Byebye!!

**Author's Note:**

> 272 words.  
>  Thank you for reading! I am a new writer so in no way will I be good at writing so I am so terribly sorry! English is also not my first language as well so I'm sorry about that as well! Love you all!


End file.
